This Body isn't Big Enough for the Both of Us!
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Takes place during the Ring of Chaos chapter. Magnus isn't happy about sharing. T to be safe.


**Random oneshot time with Magnus and Pit! This takes place in the Ring of Chaos chapter, where they both share Magnus' body for a while. I figured they would have a lot more banter going back and forth than what was said in the game.**

 **((A few things could technically be an innuendo for some stuff, but I didn't realize it until I was uploading. :/ other than that it's not really bad or anything idk.))**

 **Enjoy and drop by a review! Every time you review, an angel gets their wings!**

 **XxXxXxXx**

"So…you were a girl and a dog before you took me over?" Magnus sighed heavily.

"Yeah. It was quite an out of body experience!" Pit laughed, but quickly quieted down when Magnus didn't join in. "Sorry."

"What, for that sorry excuse of a joke, or taking me over?"

"Both, I guess…"

"I'm not forgiving you until you're back in your own skin."

"Fair enough."

The two of them ran through the rather deserted town, Magnus praying to any god that would listen to keep his body intact.

"You're really strong, Magnus!" Pit said, swinging the massive club down and onto a centurion's head. "How did you get this powerful?"

"It's because I lift every day." Magnus said in the most deadpan voice he could manage.

"Really? What gym do you use? Can I join?"

"I'm joking. Besides, it was probably destroyed anyway."

"Oh. Sorry." Pit said.

"Can you…like switch places with me for a while? You're holding my weapon wrong."

"I don't know if I can…" Pit said.

"Just move over." Magnus said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know how!" Pit protested. He spun Magnus' body in a circle, the large club smashing at least three centurions into a wall.

"Just move over a little! Let me at least control my arms!"

"I don't _know hooooow!_ " Pit wailed.

Meanwhile, to three on-looking centurions, the black-haired bodybuilder seemed to be having a very heated and angry shouting match with himself. "This is my body and I should have control over my own limbs _at least_!"

"What is wrong with that guy?" one of the centurions asked.

"I don't know." The second shrugged.

"It's kinda funny." The third one said with a giggle. He burst out in laughter as the human smacked himself squarely in the forehead, nearly knocking himself over.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Magnus shouted.

"You're being too pushy!" Pit cried.

"Get out of my body!"

With a surge of near rage, Magus attempted to forcibly push Pit's consciousness out of his own. He nearly succeeded, had Pit not chosen that moment to send Magnus' body falling face-first into the cracked concrete.

" _Stop_ that!" Magnus growled.

"I can't! I have to get us to my body!"

"Go back into the ring!"

"Noooo!"

With an intense wave of relief, Magnus found he had control over his right arm. He managed to push himself up with one arm as Pit flailed about wildly with his left and stand on his right leg.

"You're gonna have to work with me here!" Magnus said. "I've got control over my right side. You've got the left. When I say go, move my leg so we can actually get somewhere."

"Don't put me back in the ring." Pit pleaded.

"I won't if you help me walk."

"Ok. Deal."

"Alright….ready? Now!" Magnus took a step…

…And fell flat on his face again.

The three centurions burst into laughter once more, nearly dropping out of the sky due to their hysterics.

"This isn't working…" Pit mumbled.

"No…really?" Magnus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I think it's going great."

"Huh?" Pit sounded confused.

"Nevermind. Just get rid of those centurions." Magnus heaved a sigh and retreated back into the corner of his mind.

"Awesome!" Pit scrambled up from the ground and retrieved the club, dashing madly at the still laughing centurions and nearly falling over again. "Hiiiyaaaa!"

The club smashed into all three of them, sending them back skyward to Palutena's temple.

"Home run!" Pit cheered.

"I can't wait to be alone in my own skin again…" Magnus sighed again.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Yay stupid fic done!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, I had fun with this!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

 **Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
